


Остановка

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obscene words, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: ㅤ– Найди того, кто бы в тебе очень нуждался. Тогда обязательно почувствуешь себя центром чьего-нибудь мира.ㅤДерек смотрит на Стайлза, поджав губы. Кажется, словно он хочет добавить что-то ещё: оправдаться или назваться подонком, ведь он же чёртов идеальный Хейл.ㅤСтайлз не даёт ему ничего сказать. Он подаётся вперёд, обхватывает лицо Дерека ладонями, ощущая колючую щетину, и целует слишком отчаянно, потому что слишком больно.





	Остановка

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Kallima

ㅤСтайлз сидит на холодной скамье на остановке, кутается в байку, ежась от ветра, и надеется не подхватить простуду.

ㅤНесколько пальцев, заклеенных пластырем, щиплет из-за недавнего пореза ножом.

ㅤСтайлз смотрит на ползущие мимо машины, блёкло освещающие дорогу. Наверное, в них едут такие же люди, как и он: им тоже некуда торопиться. Фонари по периметру дороги едва горят. Окна в домах, где наверняка тепло и уютно, высоко-высоко над его головой манят светом, будто высмеивают и говорят ему, Стайлзу, что чёрта с два он до них дотянется.

ㅤЛюдей поблизости не видно. Только шорох колёс и шелест листвы. Автобус не едет, а сейчас это единственная цель парня. Периодически Стайлз тянет руку к карману, чтобы убедиться, что билет на месте. У него нет денег, чтобы купить ещё один. Хватит разве что на дешёвую жвачку в придорожном магазине.

ㅤОблака на тёмно-синем небе причудливые: серебристо-розовой змеёй расползаются по простору, оставляя после себя жалкие клочки.

ㅤСтайлз натягивает капюшон поношенной красной байки и всей душой верит в свой хлипкий иммунитет, хотя знает, что уже завтра будет жар. А у него даже на стакан горячего чая денег не найдётся.

ㅤЖизнь – такое дерьмо.

ㅤСтайлз приобнимает худющий рюкзак, ютящийся сбоку от него, и знает, что это его единственный друг и помощник.

ㅤРядом присаживается хмурый мужик с сигаретой, зажатой меж пальцев. Парень замечает его лишь потому, что в сотый раз оборачивается в надежде увидеть приближающийся автобус. Мужик, весь в чёрном, хмурый, бандитского вида, тонкими губами обхватывает фильтр и втягивает дым, чтобы выдохнуть его серым кольцом в воздух. Оно виднеется пару секунд, а потом растворяется, отдавая гадким запашком.

ㅤ– Хочешь? – спрашивает незнакомец, протягивая сигарету.

ㅤ– Не курю, – отзывается Стайлз хрипло. Чёрт, он будет тем, кто подохнет от осложнений простуды.

ㅤМужик усмехается, пожимает плечами и снова затягивается. Стайлз мгновение смотрит на него, человека, сливающегося с тьмой ночи, и снова рассматривает вечернее, почти ночное небо.

ㅤ– Куда едешь?– спрашивает мужик.

ㅤ– Не обижайся, но ты смахиваешь на маньяка. Не уверен, что стоит говорить тебе, куда я еду.

ㅤНезнакомец усмехается, кидает бычок наземь и тушит его носком ботинка.

ㅤ– Да по тебе видно, что ехать некуда. Чего ж тогда выкаблучиваешься? Может, я помочь хочу.

ㅤ– В подвале прирежешь? – Стайлз криво усмехается. Ему и правда некуда идти. Кому он сдался?

ㅤОн вылетел из колледжа.  
ㅤЛишился дома.  
ㅤПотерял работу. Опять.  
ㅤПотерял всех, кто ему дорог. Опять.  
ㅤПотерял смысл в совершенно бессмысленной жизни. Опять.

ㅤ– Ты странный. Но я могу помочь, если согласишься.  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤ– С чего такая альтруистичность?

ㅤ– Усвоил в жизни простую истину: добро возвращается добром. – Незнакомец пожимает плечами и смотрит на тёмное небо.

ㅤ– Что ж, отлично. Я Стайлз. – Парень протягивает руку, обмотанную пластырем, и криво улыбается своему названному спасителю.

ㅤ– Дерек. Рад знакомству. – Мужчина пожимает протянутую ладонь, улыбаясь дружелюбнее и мягче Стайлза.

ㅤПарню нечего терять. Если его и правда собираются порубить на кусочки в гниющем подвале, то пусть. За последние годы, полные пустоты и горя, даже собственное «Я» успело его покинуть.

***

ㅤСтайлз живёт вместе с Дереком уже полгода и до сих пор не знает, как ему могло так повезти.

ㅤКогда-то парень был лишь жалким бездомным одиночкой, потерянным, заблудшим, без цели. Его можно было считать синонимом к слову «неудачник». Когда-то его мир начал рушиться, а потом Стайлз старательно делал это сам день за днём, минута за минутой, пытаясь доскребтись до основания, будто бы это помогло понять ему, за какие грехи такое дерьмо свалилось на голову.

ㅤА потом посреди ночи появляется хмурый курящий мужик, который оказывается его благословением, спасителем, ангелом хранителем. Обзывай, как хочешь, но суть не меняется: Дерек вытащил его из захудалой помойной ямы.

ㅤХейл ухаживал за ним, когда Стайлз был болен. Он нашёл ему работу, позволил жить у себя. Дерек дал парню цель, смысл и крепкую основу.

ㅤА ещё дал ему нехилую затрещину в один прекрасный момент. Стайлз сидел за столом и наблюдал за готовящим Дереком, который рассказывал о забавном случае на работе. Солнце освещало их лофт, на мужчине был забавный фартук с рисунками пушистых котят, который в шутку подарил Стилински. Играла тихая музыка, парень потягивал свежий кофе и думал о том, что хочет провести так всю оставшуюся жизнь.

ㅤИ вот она, славная затрещина, хук с левой, удар с ноги по виску, чёрт возьми. Дерек всё ещё готовит и рассказывает, музыка играет, а кофе стынет, но мир Стайлза рушится. Он смотрит на крепкую спину, широкий разворот плеч и тёмную макушку, и знает, что теперь по уши влюблён.

ㅤИ Стайлз ненавидит себя за это.

***

ㅤОни работают по будням в автомастерской Хейла, с утра борются за очередь в душевую или туалет. Дерек готовит и варит отменный кофе, а Стайлз занимается стиркой и заправляет кровати. Они вместе убираются, моют машины и посуду. Потягивают холодное пиво и ужинают пиццей по субботним вечерам. А в воскресенье обязательно прогуливаются в городском парке и встречаются с друзьями в местном баре.

ㅤТолько теперь, когда Стайлз касается Дерека при дружеской драке или пихает его в плечо, когда мужчина вновь несёт всякую пургу, внутри всё взрывается и кожу разъедает огнём. Смех порой кажется наигранным, из-за чего потеют ладони и становится стыдно. Лицо краснеет будто без причины, когда Хейл выходит из душа в одном лишь грёбаном полотенце.

ㅤОн бы, может, и признался. Может, и сказал бы о своих чувствах, только вот знает ответ заранее.

ㅤ«Это благодарность. Не переживай, всё пройдёт».

ㅤБудто бы это правда глупо и нелогично – влюбиться в идеального Дерека Хейла.

***

ㅤОни устали после беспрерывной работы. Но сейчас праздники, поэтому грех не закинуться дополнительной бутылочкой. Они смотрят комедии, которые крутят весь день, поедают мясные пиццы, потому что Дереку надоело готовить, и наслаждаются выходными. По-простому, тихо, уютно, без лишних людей и всяких хлопот.

ㅤНемного пьяные и весёлые, они комментируют романтическую сцену и не могут перестать смеяться. Но после следует сопливый счастливый финал, и, может, за Дерека говорит выпитое пиво и расслабленность, но Стайлз не имеет сил остановить его.

ㅤ– Когда-то и я был так влюблён, – Дерек махает рукой с зажатым в ней пивом и грустно улыбается. – Она была очень милой и красивой. Но попала в аварию, когда шла на свидание со мной. Так глупо.

ㅤДерек отпивает из бутылки, а Стайлз старается не смотреть с жалостью, потому что знает, насколько тошнотворен этот взгляд. Только история Дерека на этом не заканчивается.

ㅤ– А потом я потерял всё. У меня была огромная семья, с которой я жил в большом доме. Там всегда было шумно и весело, было с кем поболтать и поиграть. А теперь всё, что у меня от неё осталось, это земля с пепелищем. Просторная, просторная земля, пустота и куча могил, в которых похоронены сожжённые кости.

ㅤСтайлз думает о своей семье. О матери, которая умирала долго и мучительно, пока он был совсем маленьким. Об отце, который погиб при исполнении. Вспоминает Скотта, своего лучшего друга, который оказался не в то время не в том месте. Так странно, когда ты самый мирный на свете парень, а погибаешь от огнестрела при ограблении каким-нибудь мудаком.

ㅤСтайлз старался держаться, когда потерял весь свой мир, но в итоге сдался. И он не знает, как у Дерека всё это время хватало сил жить и не сдаваться.

ㅤ– Как… как у тебя получается? Всё это время… – У парня нет в запасе таких слов, которые с точностью опишут чувство крушение всего мира.

ㅤ– Никак. Я сбежал из приюта и скитался. Пока меня не спас один хороший человек, когда я собирался сигануть с моста. Он позаботился обо мне. Помог окончить школу, поступить в колледж, найти работу, а потом и открыть свою мастерскую. Он поддерживал меня каждую минуту моей новой жизни. Мы были очень близки до тех пор, пока я не узнал, что он врал мне уже долгое время. До него добрался треклятый рак, а он молчал. Умер за пару недель до нашей с тобой встречи.

ㅤДерек допивает пиво, а Стайлз смотрит на него в открытую и, честно, хочет разрыдаться. Только вот он жмурится, смаргивая нежелательные слёзы, и очень и очень зря надеется, что два сломанных человека могут починить друг друга.

ㅤ– Чтобы выжить, нужно быть эгоистом. Этому я у своего мёртвого спасителя и научился. Может, это мерзко, но зато работает.

ㅤ– И что за подход такой? – тихо спрашивает Стайлз, пытаясь успокоить дрожащие руки. Воспоминания о собственной никчёмной жизни и потерях подпитываются печальным рассказом Дерека.

ㅤ– Найди того, кто бы в тебе очень нуждался. Тогда обязательно почувствуешь себя центром чьего-нибудь мира.

ㅤДерек смотрит на Стайлза, поджав губы. Кажется, словно он хочет добавить что-то ещё: оправдаться или назваться подонком, ведь он же чёртов идеальный Хейл.

ㅤСтайлз не даёт ему ничего сказать. Он подаётся вперёд, обхватывает лицо Дерека ладонями, ощущая колючую щетину, и целует слишком отчаянно, потому что слишком больно.

ㅤМожет быть, у них на губах не привкус шоколада, а на фоне не закат Нью-Йорка. Но у них есть пиво, мясная пицца, тёплый лофт и они сами.

***

ㅤВместе они ездят на могилы людей, которые были для них всем миром. Гуляют под проливным дождём, когда хотят поговорить о чём-то, что не должно остаться в стенах дома, а наоборот сразу уйти под землю и не возвращаться.

ㅤДерек по-прежнему готовит и носит смешной фартук, а Стайлз застилает кровати и занимается стиркой. Они пьют горячий кофе по утрам, едят пиццу в субботний ужин и смотрят смешные фильмы.

ㅤТолько теперь рука Дерека лежит на плече Стайлза, их ноги касаются друг друга, а под боком тепло даже в самые холодные зимние ночи.

***

ㅤСегодня отличный день. На улице светит солнце. Ветер не даёт поджариться, а наплыв посетителей – лениться. Все работают безостановочно. Стайлз – с удвоенной силой, разбираясь с машинами и документами одновременно.

ㅤДерек сказал, что приболел, поэтому Стайлз велел ему взять выходной, отлежаться в постели и побольше спать. И обязательно звонить, если почувствует себя хуже. А потом парень сварганит ему лучший на свете куриный бульон, потому что это одно из немногих блюд, что получаются у него на славу.

ㅤДерек не звонит, а Стайлз носится из кабинета в мастерскую и обратно. Голова кругом, вся майка отвратительно мокрая, а на улице по-прежнему жара. Но по радио играет весёлая музыка, все слаженно работают, а клиенты довольны.

ㅤСтайлз возвращается домой под вечер, но не успевает зайти в лофт, потому на пороге его ожидают два офицера. Они спрашивают, здесь ли живёт Дерек Хейл и знает ли его Стайлз. А уже через мгновение он в участке, где его ведут в морг на опознание.

ㅤМужчина в белом халате говорит что-то о мосте, реке и самоубийстве. Стайлз же смотрит только на бледное лицо с закрытыми глазами. Смотрит на густую щетину и всё ещё влажные волосы, на густые брови. На яркую рану, пересекающую висок.

ㅤ– Соболезную Вашей потере. Но нам нужно допросить Вас, чтобы убедиться в достоверности информации и закрыть дело.

ㅤТолько Стайлзу плевать, что там и кто хотел. Кто там чему соболезнует. Пошли они все в задницу со своим тупорылым сочувствием.

ㅤ– Да пошли вы на хер со своими вопросами! У меня… друг с моста сиганул, а вы… лезете со своим дурацкими вопросами, будто это важно.

ㅤСтайлз уходит, убегает оттуда, из своего личного Ада, потому что такое чувство, что ещё секунда – и к нему бледными трупами придут все, кого он уже потерял.

ㅤОн бежит, сам не зная куда, только бы подальше. Дальше от морга, от мыслей, от воспоминаний. Вот бы проснуться.

ㅤСтайлз останавливается, когда сил бежать больше нет. Парень тяжело дышит и осматривается, пытаясь сквозь темноту рассмотреть, где он.

ㅤНа треклятом мосту.

ㅤКонечно.

ㅤСтайлз на трясущихся ногах взбирается на ограждение и смотрит вниз, где бурлит холодная вода и виднеются острые верхушки камней.

ㅤО чём думал Дерек, когда стоял здесь и смотрел вниз? Вспоминал ли о нём, Стайлзе? Знал ли, что разрушит его жизнь, когда сделает шаг и рухнет вниз? Что творилось в его голове, когда он смотрел на воду, стоя так высоко?

ㅤВозможно, он думал лишь о том, что у него всё же не было достаточно сил, чтобы жить дальше. Даже, если он был целым миром для кого-то.

ㅤСтайлз слезает с ограждения и садится на асфальт, больше не пытаясь держаться. Он плачет тихо, позволяя слезам вымывать боль и ужас из самой глубины.

ㅤСтайлз снова один, в темноте, сидит и не знает, что теперь делать со своей жизнью.

ㅤ– Вы плачете?

ㅤРядом со Стайлзом садится девочка лет двенадцати. У неё рыжие спутанные волосы и старая поношенная одежда.

ㅤ– Почему ты гуляешь одна так поздно? Где твои родители? – спрашивает Стайлз и пытается незаметно утереть глаза и щёки.

ㅤ– Я сирота, – пожимая плечами, просто отвечает девочка. – Меня зовут Лидия.

ㅤ– А я Стайлз. И я могу тебе помочь.

***

ㅤПрошёл месяц с тех пор, как мир Стайлза рухнул в который раз. Когда снова пришлось склеивать себя по кусочкам, хоронить человека, который был смыслом жизни, и разбираться с ненавистными документами.

ㅤСтайлз занимается удочерением Лидии, что прибавляет лишней нервотрёпки к расшатанным нервам, разбирается со страховкой, с банком, с лофтом, с автомастерской, с социальной службой, с нотариусом. Хейл переписал на него всё имущество, потому что больше не на кого было, чёрт возьми.

ㅤЦелый, мать его, год прекрасной и спокойной жизни для того, чтобы после Стайлз занимался похоронами, слушал завещание и держал в руках прощальное письмо от Дерека. Бумага измялась за две недели борьбы между читать-не-читать и покрылась маленькими разводами от слёз, которых парень вовсе не хотел.

ㅤТолько прочесть его когда-нибудь нужно. Лучше ведь сорвать пластырь резко, так?

ㅤПальцы не слушаются, когда Стайлз пытается разорвать конверт. Но проходит несколько долгих мучительных минут, прежде чем в руках оказывается исписанный лист бумаги. Стайлз глубоко дышит, чтобы не позволить панике захватить себя, и старается не думать о том, что это чёртово прощальное письмо.

ㅤ«Мне трудно спать. Каждый раз, когда я засыпаю, не обходится без кошмаров. Я не кричу, не покрываюсь холодным потом и не ворочаюсь. Только сплю по паре часов и стараюсь не разбудить тебя.

ㅤМне трудно дышать. Иногда, когда в доме совсем тихо, я вспоминаю свою шумную семью, и начинаю задыхаться, когда понимаю, что их больше нет. У меня нет сил, чтобы создать другую.

ㅤМне трудно пить и есть. Порой, я не могу заставить себя выпить даже стакан воды, когда это надо. Я могу не есть сутки, может, даже больше, но мне приходится, потому что я не хочу тебя беспокоить.

ㅤМне трудно чувствовать. Я нашёл тебя среди миллионов людей. Ты ценишь всё, что я для тебя делаю, смотришь так, что у меня ноги подкашиваются. Но как бы я не старался, я больше ничего не чувствую.

ㅤМожет быть, встреться мы хоть на одну потерю раньше в этой жизни, я был бы ещё достаточно цел, чтобы ухватиться за тебя. Я мог бы любить тебя. Но у меня больше ни на что нет сил.

ㅤМне так жаль, что я причиню тебе боль, но я знаю, что ничего другого я больше не могу. Мне жаль, что я слишком сломлен, чтобы сделать тебя по-настоящему счастливым. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил дальше даже после встречи с таким эгоистичным подонком, как я.

ㅤЯ хочу, чтобы ты сделал этот мир лучше, потому что ты можешь.

ㅤПожалуйста, Стайлз, я хочу, чтобы ты жил. И, может быть, где-то в другой жизни мы сможем найти друг друга раньше и быть счастливы.

ㅤПрости меня».

ㅤТолько вот сил на прощение пока нет…

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
